


Gaming Night

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Explicit Sexual Content, Hylian Sidon, M/M, Nipple Play, Single Chapter, Smut, boys playing a video game, modern hyrule, sexual prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: Link and Sidon are playing a competitive video game together one night and the two start distracting each other from winning the game. But things go a little far.*Hylian Sidon. Modern Hyrule.





	Gaming Night

It was a warm Saturday night. So warm that it made the night a perfect time to go out and party with your best friends.

Though for Sidon and Link well...they just saw it as a night to sit in Sidon's apartment playing video games all night with the air conditioner blasting to keep them both cool.

The couple had themselves cuddled on the couch, each staring at their own television screen and playing the same exact game on opposite teams: Overwatch.

Link had lugged over his system as well as his own small television since the game required only one player per system. They both loved to play the video game together but they also wanted each others company so this was the solution that they had come up with to solve both of the “issues” that had come up.

“Oh come on Sidon,” Link grumbled as he waited for his own character to respawn. His character had been sniped down by Sidon yet again

“Hey, not my fault you're the only one on the point and your team went to go get kills instead,” Sidon said with a laugh.“Plus you make yourself an easy target being Mercy and all...”

Link rolled his eyes knowing that was not true, though he was making the big mistake of going solo as a Support character.

Even if he wasn't a support character he shouldn't have been on the point by himself.

He was able to handle the rest of the team to a point but he wasn't able to take on Sidon. Sidon was an excellent Hanzo player, able to hide himself well and snipe someone from seemingly an impossible area. Whenever they played on the same team the two of them were unstoppable. But on opposing teams...well that was a different story.

The match continued, Link's team losing and Sidon picking off Link a few more times, frustrating the blonde further.

As it ended Link sighed, resting the control down as he watched the play of the game occur on the screens.

“I'm done,” Link grumbled.

“Come on Link. One more round. I'm close to getting another loot box,” Sidon said, poking Link's pouting lip with the tip of his finger.

Link stuck his tongue out to lick his finger and sighed.

“Fine...one more. But after that then we do what I want,” Link said with a huff but with a smile on his face.

As the match started to set up and they picked their characters Link's smile soon turned into a small smirk.

Oh he would do this last match with Sidon...but he would make sure he won this time. Or at least didn't get taken down as much by Sidon.

The match went as normal, Link's team defending the point to make sure the other team didn't get to it before hand.

Link purposely set himself out in the open, healing a nearby teammate.

As Link predicted Sidon found him and picked him off right away. Just as Link's character was taken down by Sidon's accurate shot to the head Link let out a groan of defeat, though he made sure to make this groan sound rather...sexual.

Instantly Sidon's reaction caused him to mess up his next shot and miss another player.

As Link came back once more he leaned over to Sidon and whispered in his pointed ear. “Come get me sexy. If you can,” he teased.

Sidon took a deep breath through his nose, glancing over at Link for a moment with a small playful glare.

Link left it at that, having fun teasing him for the moment. What he didn't expect to happen was what happened next.

Sidon had slid both hands around him and rest them on his chest, his controller forgotten on the table in front of them.

“Sidon?” Link asked, trying his best to focus on the game.

“Hm?” he asked, sliding his hands up and running his thumbs ever so lightly over his nipples through his dark green tshirt.

Link gasped, nearly dropping his controller.

“Hey. What are you doing?” Link asked with a pout as Sidon immediately backed off and went back to his controller, tucking a strand of long red hair behind his ear as it fell out of his ponytail.

“Oh nothing,” he said with a chuckle.

Link eyed him suspiciously but then went back to the game. For a few minutes everything went as normal. And just as Link was getting further in the match, forgetting about what Sidon had done just before, Sidon struck again.

This time he moved his lips to his ear, kissing the sensitive ears and running his tongue lightly over the edge to the tip.

Link tried to wiggle away, trying to focus but the soft nip to his ear caused him to shiver.

“Sidon...” Link mumbled softly, feeling himself starting to react. “That's not fair...”

Sidon chuckled in his ear and then turned Link's face towards his own.

“Says the man who started this,” Sidon purred to him. He didn't even hesitate to kiss Link's lips.

Link moaned softly, the controller in his hands forgotten. Sidon pulled him onto his lap, having Link rest his chest up against his back as he pulled his lips away.

“Don't leave your team hanging,” Sidon whispered hotly into his ear. Link bit his lip softly, trying his best to bring his attention on his screen again.

Sidon's hands slipped underneath Link's shirt, running hot hands along his torso to end up on his nipples. He pinched both softly causing Link to gasp and arch into his touch.

“Don't lose focus love,” Sidon warned him causing a small groan of frustration to pass Link's lips.

“You're making it difficult,” he protested.

The alarm on Sidon's screen warned him of his inactivity but neither paid mind to it.

A soft laugh passed through Sidon's lips as he slid one hand down to Link's groin, cupping him through his jeans as his lips made their way to Link's neck.

“Ah....hah....Sidon,” Link groaned, body arching into the others touches, willing to just forget the game. But as Link did so Sidon stopped touching his groin and pushed the controller harder into Link's hands.

Link groaned, trying to focus on the mission. His team was calling out for him to heal them but he either didn't move or he kept getting picked off by the other team.

This wasn't fair to his team. Sidon was being such a tease.

The redhead's hand went back between his legs, cupping his erection slowly once more. Link tilted his head back against Sidon's shoulder, body quivering with the need for more.

Noting this Sidon finally took the controller out of Link's hand and set it aside. With a sigh of relief Link immediately turned himself around and kissed Sidon with such heat that Sidon was a little shocked. Perhaps he had pushed him a little too far.

Link's fingers clutched at Sidon's blue tank, struggling to pull it up over the redhead's face even with their lips locked. The two broke with a laugh, Sidon pulling the shirt off the rest of the way.

Soft lips kissed at the muscles now exposed, Sidon laying himself back on the couch, his head resting against the arm.

Link's lips continued to go south, resting against his stomach and stopping at the top of Sidon's pants.

Sitting himself up Link tugged his own shirt as well as his pants and boxers off of his body.

“Now that is a sight I like to see,” Sidon teased with a chuckle, unbuttoning his own pants as the warning sound from the game hit again, this time from Link's screen.

Flopping onto his stomach on the couch Link nudged Sidon's hands away from his pants. With eager hands he pulled on the band of Sidon's blue boxer shorts.

“I think I may have over done my teasing as pay back. I've never seen you so eager,” Sidon commented as Link tugged on his boxers, pulling them down just enough for Sidon's erection to spring from his pants. “Though you have to admit you started this.”  
Link rolled his eyes. “I didn't think we'd go this far...but now that we're here...”

He leaned in close and ran his tongue along the underside of his cock. Sidon gasped softly, hips twitching a bit at the contact.

Seeing his reaction Link settled his tongue on his tip, swirling his tongue around the head to hear that little groan coming from him.

With a content sigh Link wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked slowly, one of his hands stroking himself. As Link's lips moved further down, Sidon's hand found its way to Link's head.

He stroked his bangs from his face affectionately but soon thread into his blonde locks, tugging softly as a wave of pleasure passed through him.

“Link...” he moaned.

A visible shiver of pleasure went through Link, his free hand going to Sidon's scrotum and massaging his sack gently.

“Shit...” Sidon panted, tugging on his hair harder to bring his lips further down his cock. Link let him pull him for a moment, relaxing his mouth and body to make it easier for himself.

“Sorry,” Sidon suddenly said then, pulling his hand from his hair. “Got too excited...You're going to make me finish like that if you keep that up.”

Link slowly pulled his lips from him, using his hand then to take over and stroke him as he caught his breath.

“Well we can't have that,” he panted, licking his lips and then soon sitting up. Taking the hand from Sidon he slipped two fingers into his own mouth. As he did he straddled Sidon's waist.

Sidon's hands rest on Link's hips as Link slipped his now lubricated fingers and pushed them into his body. He gasped softly, stretching himself for the other as his other hand rest on Sidon's chest for balance.

“Oh...I see what you're doing,” Sidon said with a chuckle, massaging his hips. “You really know how to make a man's blood get pumping just by watching you move.”

“Well my goal is only to get to you,” Link said breathlessly, gasping at his own hand's movements.

Sidon ran his hands up Link's sides, admiring his soft sculpted muscles.

It wasn't long before Link pulled his hand from his body and was taking Sidon's erection back into his hand. He gave him a few pumps and then aligned himself at his entrance.

With Sidon's help Link slowly sank down onto his cock, biting his lip as he was stretched further than his fingers had done before.

Sidon moaned louder as Link settled, eager to thrust his hips into him but stayed still as to not hurt his lover.

“You okay?” Sidon asked, cupping Link's cheek into his hand. Link nodded his head, knowing full well that any noise that would come out of his mouth right now would only be a sweet moan of Sidon's name.

But he didn't sit long and soon was starting to move his hips.

The two moaned together as Link moved, Sidon's hips joining him soon enough as he attempted to meet each movement he made.

The mixture of sounds of their hips meeting as well as the soft moans and pants filled the air, the only other sound was the soft music from both of their screens.

“Hah....Sidon...I'm gonna...” Link whimpered as he thrust himself harder against Sidon, jabbing himself right into his that one spot that would make him see stars.

Sidon grasped hold of Link's cock, stroking it fast to help him along.

The added stimulation caused him to buck into his hand and cry out Sidon's name as streams of white shot into Sidon's hand and onto his stomach.

As Link's orgasm raked through his body his body clenched tightly onto Sidon's cock with Link's hips still rolling on top of him. Sidon thrust hard into him a few more times and then finally released into him, holding onto Link's hips to still his movements.

Link let out one last moan as he came down from his high and he settled himself on Sidon's chest, panting heavily. Sidon kissed his forehead softly, arms slowly wrapping around his torso in a firm but gentle hug.

With a grunt he pulled out of Link slowly and tugged the blanket on the back of the ouch over them both.

“Victory,” he whispered into his ear with a soft laugh. Link couldn't help but laugh along with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this! This was a prompt from skenandj  
> Anyone can send me more prompts sfw and nsfw


End file.
